


to prove a point pt.2

by Punkette123



Series: Proving a point [2]
Category: None - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other, Real person fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkette123/pseuds/Punkette123





	to prove a point pt.2

you know we fawn, are envious, and supportive of certain people in our lives. We do All of these things to celebrities. They got famous therefore you automatically need to act different with them. You change your opinions on them depending on their popularity. We think that these people were born famous but majority were not. A lot of them were bullied in school. A lot of them were regular people until they weren't. Go google or whatever you use and look up famous peoples prom photos, it's pretty interesting. We are all normal to an extent. these people were normal, but they had a part of them that was special. They chose to make something of their gifts and talents and they got lucky. All we can do is be supportive. Hating on them because they got lucky does nothing for you or them except make them feel like they don't deserve to be doing something they love.


End file.
